Hetvale
Geography Hetvale is an island nation about the size of Japan, featuring large forests, mountains, river valleys, and so on. Its diverse geography makes many uncommon plants and animals easy to get ahold of. Hetvale is subject to monsoons and other weather patterns that come along with being an island nation. Native Cultures Hetvaleis: The native culture of Hetvale. Mostly borrows from other cultures, and is otherwise a simple Mainlander culture. Government: Acting Ruler: King Ronald Cyus A classic kingdom- a royal family with a king at the head who holds all governmental power. Laws: A fairly basic set including thievery and assault laws, along with the almost standard rule of the king having the last say. Judicial System: Punishment for crimes are either handled by citizens, loosely formed police forces(In the richer cities), or in a large scale trial involving the royalty or nobility. Each depend on the severity/notoriety of the crimes, and death is almost always the punishment for all of them. Trade and Economy Imports and Exports: * Oats, Peas to: Elhane * Flax from: Elhane Available Resources: Barley, oats, peas, rye, fish, cows, goats, copper, silver, iron, tin, thanhium Currency: '''Copper Trin (Base), Silver Trin (100 Copper), Gold Trin (100 Silver) * '''Average Income: Incalculable * Fund Distribution: Mainly towards agriculture, with little focus on other ventures outside requests by royals. Military Active Forms of Military: The Militia: A loosely formed military, comprised of various groups of knights and armed peasants alike. Ranks follow an order dependant on who the group serves, such as the peasants in the militia being below a group of knights sworn to a prominent noble. * Drafting Details: Any who wish may sign under a Militia base, and then use what they own to fight. Whether it be a proper blade, or farming tools. * Current & Past Wars: None * Military Strength: Low * Focus on Military Strength: Little to none Notable Organizations Draus (Tsorne Company): A Tsorne company based in Oldkeep. Carther Family Brewing: A rather reputable brewery, which quickly gained standing among the peasantry, often considered the best in Hetvale. Notable Cities & Towns Capital City: Cyus The large capital city of Hetvale, still covered in history after being renamed 50 years ago with the entry of a new royal family. Slums-littered ruins litter the outskirts, fading into an expanse of old and new stone or wood buildings in commercial and residential districts, before the castles and mansions of nobility take root in their great stature. Summer’s Solace: A small hamlet in the southern tip of Hetvale. A budding center of activity that could create a new city or be wiped out during the attempt at such. Who knows what will become of it? Oldkeep: Not much is known of Oldkeep, especially not it’s true name. Oldkeep, home to expansive ruins, is now a large, albeit quiet city, the structures taking up most of the large island that lays on the tip of the Durrett Archipelago. Most buildings in the settled areas are simply refurbished ruins, and outside of the settled areas, you almost never see someone wandering at night, for fear of the ruins. Fame among adventurers is what makes this ancient metropolis profit. Thrimet: The closest to the capital of Cyus, Thrimet is an older town, filled with residential buildings and farmland.The calm scenery is home to many, and it’s gentle allure makes it a famous spot for escaping from the danger other areas present, especially due to the low activity of beasts in the area and secure location. Krenel: '''Krenel lies just past the long trail of Cryk's Pass, in a large mountain valley that can prove difficult to get to. It has a history as a town for richer folk and as a retirement community. Unfortunately, it relies mostly on imports from elsewhere in Hetvale, making it a popular spot for bandits to camp out in attempt to score materials from travelers. '''Greenmeadow: An old town near Summer's Solace, Greenmeadow is the seat of power to Baron Greenmeadow. Along an important trade route, the town brings in enough profit to stay relevant, but holds little political or military might. Otherwise, the town is rather unremarkable, being home to few industries save trade, and hunting. History Founded in: 270 A.C.(In current form - original kingdom founded pre-collision) * During Pre-400 A.C.: Very few records survive from before 400 A.C., although some time around 270 A.C. is known to be the date most of the kingdom’s current form took shape. * During 400 A.C.-Current Year: Hetvale’s history is littered with various royal families and the fall of dozens of towns and cities, to the point not much of even recorded history is well known. However, the latest royal family came into power in 589 A.C., and has since avoided conflict. Category:Locations